In a knee protection device for a vehicle passenger that is arranged to correspond to a height position of a knee portion of a seated occupant, as a connection means that connects facing portions of a wall of an airbag, a structure wherein partition walls are provided above and below in the airbag, and a gas generator (inflator) for causing the airbag to expand is provided at a height position located between the upper and lower partition walls, has been disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1). Further, in a knee airbag device equipped with a column, with regard to a plurality of straps that link an instrument panel side foundation cloth and an occupant side foundation cloth of a knee airbag, a structure wherein a vehicle front-rear direction dimension of a strap at a vehicle upper side is set to be larger than the similar-width dimension of a vehicle lower side strap, and an inflator is provided between the upper and lower straps, has been disclosed (refer to Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-321539    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-114701